Egyptian Pyramid
Egyptian Pyramid An ancient Egyptian pyramid is just the place of interest this island needed the most! Build this wonder and feel like a real pharaoh! Join the adventure and complete the missions in time to get a reward! Bonus reward * 1500k cash * 100 crystals * 1500 experience points * 3 Entertainment Kit * 5 Totem of Plenty * 1 Discount Card Legend Frendan Braser has discovered the foundation of an ancient Egyptian pyramid. Build this amazing wonder; it'll attract a lot of tourists and make you feel like a real pharaoh! Finish all of the stages in time to get an awesome reward. Tasks Lost in Translation 1. Parts of the Whole. A Tablet found by a tourist helped you start building the pyramid. But that was just one piece of the blueprints. Find the rest! * Find the remaining tablets in the Treasure Hunter's Boxes. (4 of) Reward 2000 coins and 200 experience points. . 2. Decryption The inscriptions on these tablets are written in some kind of code. The hut-dwelling locals could help you read them, but only if you can get them to like you. * Hold 50 Laughter Tournaments to win the locals over. * Speak to 5 locals. They've gone for a walk around the island. Reward 190 experience points and 2000 coins. . 3. Mystery of the Tablets The locals are almost done decrypting the tablets. Help them finish this and thank them by making the island even better. * Have 15 decorations for the locals on the map. * Help the locals complete the deciphering. (500 units of energy) Reward 2100 coins and 200 experience points. . Ancient Spirit 1. Starting Money Now you need to get some money together. This construction project is going to be a big one! * Send 200000 coins for urgent building needs. * Collect your income at least 250 times. The capital will be very helpful! Reward 2000 coins and 200 experience points. . 2. Nuances of construction The construction's started. Now it's time to create a desert atmosphere! Cut down some trees. And get some stone blocks - cruise ships bring them sometimes. * Cut down 10 trees to create desert atmosphere. * Collect 50 stone blocks. They are sometimes brought by cruise ships. Reward 2100 coins and 190 experience points. . 3. Home Sweet Home New workers are coming and you need more hotels to accommodate them. By the way, the maids can get the rooms ready much faster if you give them flowers. * Have any 20 hotels on the map for your workers. * Collect 20 bouquets of flowers. They can sometimes be found while completing events at Bungalows. Reward 2500 coins and 200 experience points. . 4. Helping Hands The workers are here! Now we just need to assemble a team capable of building a real Egyptian Pyramid and organize the whole process. * Assemble a crew of workers.(25) Sometimes you can find them on the island. (1 energy each, every 5 hours) * Help the workers with their building preparation (1000 energy) Reward 3500 coins and 250 experience points. . 5. Tools and Clients Buy 5 tool sets in the Wondershop (460 corals + 92 feathers or 460 feathers + 184 shells or 920 flowers + 92 coral or 920 shells + 184 flowers) Help 250 tourists. Reward 4000 coins and 250 experience points and 5 gems Pressing Business 1. Free Time The construction's under way and we can tend to more pressing matters. Your restaurants can't keep up with the rush of visitors! * Build 5 Aeronaut Cafes. * Send 25 gifts to your friends. . 2. Experienced Workers Building a pyramid isn't an easy task, so your workers need help. Use some construction hard hats and let your guys rest a little. * Use 10 Builder's Hardhats * Organize Lively Dances in The Phoenix Hotel 150 times Reward 2500 coins and 200 experience points 3. The Human Factor Rumors about the construction project are spreading fast and the cruise ship can't accommodate all of the tourists who want to visit! Increase the number of arriving tourists and entertain them properly. * Expand the number of tourists arriving on the cruise ship to 120 people. * Entertain 15000 tourists by organizing various events in Hotels. Reward 2500 coins and 200 experience points 4. Winged Plight Every project needs a leader, and a construction project is no exception. You need a really great specialist and a well-fitting Creator's Hard Hat! Rumor has it he doesn't like birds, so chase away some gulls and parrots. * Use a Creator's Hardhat. * Frighten away 30 seagulls and parrots. Reward 2000 coins and 190 experience points Curse of the Pyramid 1. Totem Magic The locals are spreading rumors about the curse of the Pyramids, making your workers refuse to work without totems. Get the totems and take a break to play Sandy Caps. * Find 4 Mysterious Totems in the Treasure Hunter's Boxes. * Play Sandy Caps 20 times. 2. Yotun's Energy * Fill the totem of comfort with energy. (1000 energy) * You need Ice Cubes which you can get from any Mini Hotel. (30 Ice Cubes) 3. Energy of Two-faced Janus * Clear 10 trees or bushes * Donate 500 000 gold to Janus 4. Energy of Bes * Repair 30 buildings in order to get gratitude energy * Help your friends 60 times in order to increase the effect 5. Shiny Face Eyes are the window to the soul. Totems don't have souls, but they need the eyes. Any nice stone will do. * Get 4 Aquamarines. Sometimes you can find them when you build the gurgle attraction. * Get 4 pieces of jasper. Sometimes you can buy them in the Wondershop. (960 flowers, 480 feathers or 960 shells and 480 coral or 960 flowers and 960 shells) Reward 35000 coins and 250 experience points. . 7. Whole-heartedly No magic can stop you now! But that doesn't include the locals. Give them some shells and present a totem to their chief. * Find 250 shells for the natives. * Use 10 Totems of Generosity to impress the chiefs. Reward 2200 coins and 210 experience points. . 8. Constant Supervision Such a big construction project needs constant supervision. Monitor the construction for a few days, and don't forget to develop your island! * Monitor the building for 3 days. * Spend 5,000,000 coins improving the island. Reward 3500 coins and 250 experience points. . Finishing Touches 1. An Advertising Campaign The construction's almost finished, and lots of people need to see the Pyramid! Attract them to your island with photos and events. * Hold any events in Hotels to promote the construction. (250 events) * Post a picture of your island to Facebook. Reward 2000 coins and 200 experience points. . 2. Five-Star Comfort Our guests need the most comfortable rooms, and that means the Deluxe Hotel is the best option. Don't forget about your daily routine with all this fuss. * Have 5 Deluxe Hotels on the map. * Complete 5 daily quests. Reward 220 experience points and 2500 coins. . 3. Gift Fever A souvenir shop inside the Pyramid is a great idea! We just need to put some products together. Surely we can find something in the regular souvenir shops. * Find 300 souvenirs while collecting profits from Souvenir Stores. * Play 3 games of Sandy Caps without any misses to attract luck. Reward 2500 coins and 230 experience points. . 4. Compensation The work is almost done, and it's time to pay the builders. They'd like to get a few souvenirs in addition to their pay. * Pay the workers for their work. (2,000,000) * Give workers 200 corals as souvenirs. Reward 2500 coins and 220 experience points. . 5. Compensation The work is almost done, and it's time to pay the builders. They'd like to get a few souvenirs in addition to their pay. (NOTE: Task set 5 has the same title and description as task set 4 but different tasks) * Get 40 bandages. They can sometimes be found while collecting profit from Sunshine Centres. * Create a mummy using bandages. And make sure he's scary enough. (2000 energy) Reward 3500 coins and 250 xp.